


A Dangerous Game

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Allison has an encounter with Violet, and tries to reach out and get her to come around. She gets a little bit more than she was expecting.





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who this fic wouldn't exist without.  
> Well that and the ship generator which someone like me should never have access to. I don't know what this is. I got inspired and words started happening and this was the result.

Allison watches as Violet wipes the blood off her lip, and rises to her feet. She stands in a crouch as she faces her. They’ve been at this for a while, and so far neither has come out on top. Allison just wants this done, but Violet doesn’t seem like she’s about to give him. She’s angry, but more than that Allison can tell she’s afraid. Whatever lies she’s been told have gotten under her skin, and made her even more dangerous.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Allison tells her. Her blade is still held out in front of her, even as she tries to talk Violet down.

Violet scoffs, “Of course I do. I’m not the one on the wrong side here!”

“There doesn’t have to be a side,” Allison tells her. “The people you are insistent on killing are good, Violet.”

Violet lets out a frustrated yell, “Why are you protecting these monsters?”

“Because people like you and I are monsters too,” Allison says simply. “We hurt just as much as they do. If not more.”

Allison watches as Violet’s hand wavers a bit, and her brow furrows, “That’s not true.”

“It is though.” Allison raises her hands up in front of her as she slowly and carefully walks closer. “I once thought they were all monsters too. I hurt people I shouldn’t have because I let my fear and anger get the better of me. But I was wrong.”

“You’re just trying to trick me,” Violet hisses.

“I’m not. I’m trying to help you. Before this gets too far. You just have to be willing to listen.”

Violet watches her for a moment. Allison can tells she’s still wary, but there’s a hesitation in her demeanor that wasn’t there before. Finally, she nods.

“Okay, but you’re putting that knife away first.”

“How about we lower them together?” Allison suggests.

That gets a smile out of Violet, “You’re a smart one. I’ll give you that.”

Allison smiles, “I’ve learned my lesson about never being the first one to lower my weapon.”

“Who from?”

“My Dad,” Allison says.

Violet raises an eyebrow, “Your own father attacked you after you lowered your weapon?”

Allison shrugs, “He was trying to teach me to always be prepared for anything. Now I am. So are you going to lower that knife or not?”

“Together then.”

They both slowly lower their weapons and pocket them.

“What now?” Violet asks.

“I’m thinking dinner.”

“You want to have dinner with me?”

“I think good conversation starts with food,” Allison says.

“If you say so,” Violet says, falling into step beside her. “I’m not sure if I completely trust you. But I like you.”

Allison laughs, “That’s a start.”

She’s honestly just grateful Violet no longer seems intent on killing her. She doesn’t quite trust her not to go after the pack, but she’s going to do her best to get her to come around.

“So how are we getting there?”

Violet’s question has Allison stopping short. She’d ran here. And hadn’t really been thinking about how they were going to get to the restaurant, just that they should.

“There’s a diner a few blocks from here,” Allison says, looking over at her. “They have the best milkshakes.”

“Well I do love a good milkshake,” Violet says. “Especially with a cherry.”

Something about the way Violet looks at her when she says that has Allison’s pulse quickening. She’s surprised by her body’s reaction. Just a few minutes ago they were fighting each other, and now they’re going out for milkshakes. She tells herself it’s because they’re potential allies, and this could stop Violet from hurting anyone. But when Allison feels Violet’s hand brush teasingly against hers she isn’t so sure.

They have their milkshakes and fries, while Allison says her piece. She explains all about the hunters and the supernatural creatures she’s encountered, and that they have faced their fair share of bad people, supernatural and human alike. Violet listens, asking a few questions every now and then.

After a while, Allison falls silent, and sips her milkshake. She’s not sure what else she can say. Violet studies her as she drinks from her straw, her gaze never wavering. She pulls the cherry from the glass and brings it up to her lips, licking the whipped cream off before popping it into her mouth.

Allison doesn’t realize she’s staring until Violet smirks, and leans back in her seat, her voice drawing Allison out of her daze, thought she doesn’t catch the words.

“Sorry?”

“I asked if you like what you see,” Violet says.

Allison knows this is a dangerous game. Violet still hasn’t said whether she’s going to go through with her plan. But she’s drawn to her.

“I do.”

Violet smiles, and leans forward with her elbows resting on the table, bringing herself closer to Allison. “Good. So do I.”

Allison finds herself mirroring Violet’s position. Violet grabs the cherry out of Allison’s glass and brings it to Allison’s lips. Allison’s mouth falls open, and she holds Violet’s intense stare, as Violet teases the cherry against her lips before dropping it inside.

“I definitely like what I see,” Violet says. “And I’d like to see more.”

“I can’t be seen fraternizing with the enemy,” Allison tells her.

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that we’ll have to be somewhere a little more private for what I have planned for you,” Violet says.

Her fingers brush lightly across Allison’s skin, and Allison fights the urge to close her eyes.

“Violet…”

“We don’t have to be enemies, Allison,” Violet says. “You’ve said your piece. And I listened. I’m willing to agree to a truce.”

“You are?”

“I am,” Violet says. “So what do you say? You want to get out of here?”

Allison knows it’s still a risk. They haven’t actually agreed to anything. But it’s a risk she wants to take.

When Violet slips her hand into hers, she lets her pull her to her feet, and then outside into the cool night air. Violet pushes her against the building and kisses her. Her lips taste like cherry and vanilla and Allison chases the taste. It’s a dangerous game they’re playing, and Allison is all in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
